Witched
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: Hermione absconds magical world after realizing her parent's memories are lost for ever and Ron's in love with Lavender. What better way to start your new life than faux revenge? mix in hidden magical discoveries, a sweet good sister, a hot husband, locked away mom-in-law, radical bastard brothers, wild young'uns, secret super villains and non-sleeping dragons. When in Westeros...
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't planned for this. Then, she could say that about half her life and every adventure she has had. Hermione Granger, eighteen and tired of adventures and cleaning up after her male friends - that's what she thought on the day she has taken employment with ministry. No more adventures, no more near death moments, only peaceful life with boring papers.

It is only with in a month she got bored. Thus, she decided to intern with department of mysteries. Make up for the past loss, she told authorities. It is the veil she had most interest in, it is the veil she had researched about. When she solved all the runes of the veil, she couldn't believe what she found. Instead of a portal to death, the veil is portal to other worlds, including nether world.

While it's connected to nether world most of times, it is not their nether world it is always connected to. Thus, one can predict the times when it's connected to mortal world. She did not tell the ministry though. She simply realized all the other people coming before her have reached same conclusion and kept the veil as their last resort for an escape if one is ever needed.

In a remarkably slytherin maneuver, Hermione also did not reveal this information to ministry. Who knows what another Umbridge or Darklord can do with the information? How ever, one can not un-know such piece of information. Thus, with out realizing her self, she started to plan for a journey through the veil. She created a better bag with better unlimited extension charm.

She filched one of the over the top tents from the tents ministry's confiscated items. While she was at it, she also acquired a flying carpet. Who knows, the land might be too dangerous. One day, she thought and started collecting books, items and various knick-knacks. How ever, she had always been of the opinion the proverbial 'one day' is after forty years or so, when children of hers had children.

Oh, how wrong she had been. After department of Mysteries, she interned with saint Mungos. She hadn't realized Lavender brown is one of the patients, nor had she known Ron visited her with such dedication. She hadn't realized for a long time what whispers and sly glances meant, for she had been subjected to the same for her entire life as Harry potter's friend. Then, she heard two of the gossiping nurses.

Of how Hermione Granger is being played. How she is the dumbest woman for all her smarts. Hermione, for her part, believed in Ron. It is hard not to, for what ever hearsay is, they went through thick and thin, though he had been absent for lot of that 'thin', yet he was there in the end. The bond that forms between such people is strong, a pretty face alone can not break such bond.

It is then she saw them interacting. She borrowed invisibility cloak from Harry, lied to Ron and did a stake out in Lavender's room. Lavender had been gouged by a werewolf, her face is full of scars. Hermione suddenly felt ashamed for what she is doing, was just about to leave but her departure is blocked by Ron's arrival.

She could not forget what happened next.

"I will not ask you to come to me Ron. Once upon a time, when I was but a girl, I thought friends disposable compared to lovers, but not any more. I now understand why you couldn't leave Hermione. I understand why you chose her over me. I believe it's time to let us go." she said, with tears in her eyes.

Hermione is shocked to see tears on Ron's cheeks. Does he like Lavender this much? Then what the hell is he doing with her?

Ron could only nod in answer.

"Good bye, Lavender." he said.

He turned to leave, then whirled around and kissed Lavender. Ugly disfigured Lavender. He never kissed her with such passion. Yes, with desire, but not such passion. Then Ron and Lavender parted, with heartbroken expressions on their faces.

It is not then she has decided to leave. Hermione Granger is not that impulsive. She put Ron who came home drunken beyond belief to bed thinking tomorrow he will be better. After all, what ever their reasons may be, Ron and Lavender are no more. No, it is when a month passed and Ron shew no signs of recovering she knew she had to leave.

She collected half the books from Ministry's forbidden and confiscated section. She has stolen a great deal of artifacts, any thing and every thing she could think of. She acquired all the books pertaining to muggle technology she could gather, enough stuff to survive under water, over water and in the sky if needed. After all, one could never take enough precautions.

Then the day arrived. The Veil will connect to a mortal word for all of five minutes in the night. Hermione sent all of her letters by owl post and stepped through the veil. She dearly hoped the continent she is going to had people in it. The first thing she noticed is water. Whole lot of water, flowing so forcefully, it's hard to even move a hand.

If she hadn't had as much swimming practice as she had, she would have drowned even with all her magic. As such, she barely managed to throw a bubble head charm on her self after gulping bellyful of water. She swam through the tide to the bank only to be met with the bewildered stare of a young girl.

"What are you wearing?" the girl asked her disbelievingly.

Hermione looked down at her clothing. Jeans and sweats. She did not look that weird. She looked back at the girl, then realization dawned on her. She is in some kind of medieval world. Telling her she is a witch is out of question. Perhaps, she should make a friend of the girl, though girls never responded well to her.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hermione. Who are you?" she asked politely, disregarding her hair dripping with water and her soaked through clothing.

"Roslin. Roslin Frey." the small girl in front of her answered her. She's a mousy little thing with downy brown hair on her head.

"Hello, Roslin. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said, making the girl smile wide like christmus had come early.

It is later she learned why her greeting made Roslin so happy. She is daughter of a lord who made weasley's look like they are following strict family planning. Her elder sisters are mean to her, she is bullied a bit. Hermione promptly ensured her that she is her long lost sister with a confundus.

Over the next few days, it's a series of confundus for the Freys. By the end of it all, almost all of them thought Hermione is Roslin's elder sister, living away at her mother's place for they offered to raise her. She also learned about the place she is in, which is called westeros. She wondered at times if she is abusing her magic, but discarded that notion soon. She is not harming any one, only living among them peacefully. What they did not know will not hurt them.

She is amazed to find dragons are tamed here. In her world, they are almost wild and never tamed. Then she heard of young wolf and her sister's possible betrothal with him. The stories went from wild to unimaginable, but as a witch, she was able to surmise there is definitely some thing magical about Robb Stark.

It is to confirm that she set out to meet Robb Stark. She took fifty of guards with her, the men who were too young or too chicken to leave first time around, but for what ever reason decided they want to join the war now. The situation is chaotic when she reached the camp. They had taken Crag, one of the fortresses in so called westerlands. The battle is successful but the king went missing.

Deciding she may as well help now that she is here, Hermione Joined the search. It's a child's play to use point me and find him. If only what she found is fit for children's eyes. She found young wolf, in bed, wrapped in enough bandages to show he has been a hair breadth away from death and a naked girl, to show that did not stop him from fucking a girl.

It is then he opened her eyes. Hermione felt as if she is struck by a lightning. The only reason she has been as kept together as she did is because there is nothing around here that reminded her of old world. But Robb Stark, he is embodiment of all the betrayal she faced with blazing red hair and those blue blue eyes.

The girl besides him stirred. Hermione would have done nothing had the girl looked a wee bit different. She looked exactly like a Lavender with brown hair, exact same shade of hazel eyes and only far prettier. Hermione walked away with out saying a word. She was sure had she stayed a moment longer, she would have done some thing she will regret.

So, when she heard Robb Stark is contemplating marrying the girl, she burned with anger. She wasn't ignorant of enough to not know her anger is directed at the wrong people in wrong place, yet she burned with indignity. She may not have done this had the wound been a little less raw. She has left behind an entire world she loved to face a replica of same thing in another world. Ron and Lavender she might have left alone, for one is a dear friend, other a brave comrade in arms. She had no such compunctions towards Robb Stark and Jeyne Westerling.

Thus, Hermione decided to intervene. She arrived at Robb Stark's suite just as the last lord is leaving the room.

"Lady Frey" they nodded at her.

By now, she is so used to being called that, she just nodded her head with out thinking.

"Perhaps you can talk some sense in to your grace." big Jon, Umber that is, nodded at her and left.

"Your grace." she greeted him.

Robb Stark looked contrary and impatient. She ruled out using magic. He looked to be too athletic, his will too strong. She got one chance if using magic, it didn't look like she will make a hit. She dearly hoped her plan B will work, for if it didn't, she must resort to using magic and face all the consequences.

"Please remember the promise you gave my Father before you go ahead with this, your majesty. You will be known as the king who broke his word." Hermione said pleadingly.

She did not expect him to listen. He, as expected, did not.

"Rather a man who breaks word than a man who dishonors maidens, my lady." he told her.

Time to play card two.

"What if I were to tell you there is a way you can keep your honor, as well as word, your grace?" she asked.

Robb Stark stopped in his tracks, staring at her unblinkingly. Hermione waited for some time.

"Well?" he prompted impatiently.

Hermione slowly started opening buttons of her gown. Robb Stark looked alarmed.

"What are you doing?" he said moving as if to stop her.

"Not what you are imagining, your grace." she told him.

She opened top part of her gown, showing him the curse scar between her breasts, while keeping them covered. She looked up only to realize Robb is looking away.

"You can look, I am decent." she called out to him.

He looked at her hesitatingly, averted his eyes quickly. Then as if he realized what she is showing, he looked back at her.

"How?! How could you survive that?" he asked looking at the scar in a shocked manner.

"I will not. I will not survive this, that is." she told him.

"I don't see how this relates to Jeyne and I." he said looking up at her face.

Hermione sighed. Seems he is a little slower than she expected. She will have to spell it out to him.

"I am a Lady Frey on death bed, your grace. This wound, while missing my heart, is too close to it. My days are numbered. Marry me now, make a promise to Lady Westerling that you will Marry her upon my death. You will keep your promise to Lord Frey, keep your honor as well." she told him.

Robb looked as if he wanted to kill her on the spot, but the logic of what she said had reached him. He hated her for stealing his chance of marrying Jeyne. It did not take long for him to take the decision. After all, it wouldn't do for Lady Frey to die before she can marry the king, thus the marriage is carried out post haste.

The assembled Lords are just happy that their king is not marrying enemy. Hermione demanded Jeyne and her sister be her handmaidens, thus both of them will be following her along with their brother. Oliver has given her to the king at wedding, he couldn't have been prouder at any other time. Hermione had been an only child, as much as Harry liked her, it some how felt less than what a real sibling would feel.

In Oliver Frey's mind, Hermione is his true born sister, thus he treated her the only way a sibling would. She decided she liked the feeling and having siblings around. It was him who kept the men away from her during bedding, which she wouldn't have known about if not for him. She kept her wand in her hair, along with her pouch, which she hid under the hairdo.

Robb, for his part looked shell shocked when he laid his eyes upon her during her bridal walk. It seems he thought of her as nothing more than girl with wild brown hair and muddy dress. Her cosmetics are better, after the war, she has perfected her dress up skills even more. She brought her wedding dress with her. It's funny that she is getting married to another red haired blue eyed boy, only, she is other woman this time.

She put on a ruby and sapphire necklace she had transfigured on her neck, with crystals in her hair. She even made a snow flake circlet to be placed upon her hair when wedding is done. Jeyne is in attendance, as is her mother. Lady sybel has raised hell when she realized it will not be Jeyne Robb is marrying, but Hermione handled her. Nastily, if one might add. What can one say? Sybel Westerling reminded her too much of Umbridge and Hermione Granger is vicious when mood struck her despite her goody two shoes reputation. It's half the reason any and all girls in Hogwarts left her alone. You simply don't pick a fight with Hermione Granger if you want to sleep peacefully in the night.

The bedding is one strange ceremony. Hermione's dress is torn to pieces, she is carried to Robb in nothing but her bra and underpants. She thanked gods she had the good sense to wear pretty but modest ones rather than the sexy ones. Robb was already in the chamber, looking a bit clue less. He gulped when he saw her. Am I that frightening? Hermione wondered. She did not think her scars are that bad, neither did she think she is that ugly.

"We must go through with this, my lady." Robb told her apologetically. Then it struck Hermione. He is thinking the act will kill her. For a moment, she is dumb struck by his innocence. She smiled at him. She initially thought she will use one of weasley's weeses to make him think they fucked, but she changed her mind. If she is going to play the other woman, she may as well play the part to the tee.

She walked to him hips swaying, or at least she hoped it's that sexy walk. She stopped in just the distance to embrace him. Robb gulped again.

"I can not in good conscience make love to you knowing you die." he told her halting her. Hermione is disappointed he could still talk after her sexy walk, but she always liked a challenge. She is starting to understand why people become evil. There is nothing that compares to this feeling of power over people. She leaned in, her breasts barely brushing his torso.

"You got it wrong, Young wolf. It will be I who fucks you tonight, not the other way around." she told him.

She almost immediately could feel the effect of her words on him. She has forgotten he is a teenage boy with all this kingly business. Guess they are the same in any world. Hermione smiled to her self. She is going to have fun and a lot of it at that.

"But first you must close your eyes." she told him.

She led him to his bed, undoing his bandages.

"no peeking." she told him, tying a blindfold on his eyes. Robb looked like a boy let loose in candy store. She laughed to her self. He must be imagining some thing so dirty now, just as boys almost always do.

She undid his bandages first. She could physically feel his disappointment.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Your bandages must be changed. I may be dying, your grace, not much different can be said about your wounds as well." she said.

She accio'd dittany.

"what did you say?" he asked.

"dittany. It's a disinfecting solution, much like boiling wine, only it doesn't hurt." Hermione explained. She packed enough to last a life time for her, she may as well heal him. The smell of blood will be a turn off.

Robb liked the feeling of what ever Hermione is doing. It felt a bit like ice being rubbed on a open wound, like a burning, followed by absence of pain. Hermione thanked gods for her intern time at saint mungos. She eventually realized she just did not have enough tolerance of stupidity to make it as a healer, but it did give her a good idea of how to heal.

It has taken Robb's moan for Hermione to come out of her thoughts. Here she is, on her wedding night, in her underwear, healing her husband and doing naught else. She smiled at the irony. It seems to be her fate to be near people who are permanently in danger. Though this time around, it has been her decision that brought her here.

She leaned back and observed her work. All of Robb's wounds healed with out even a scar. As the specific areas slowly faded out her husband's body came in to focus, Hermione gulped. Ron had been athletic, as such had enough stamina. How ever, he had not had the sculpted look of Robb's naked body. Sitting here, in fire light, Robb looked like a god.

That night, she has let any and all of her restraints go completely. There's no one here to impress here with her grades, no populace to prove her worth. So, she bedded her husband, time and again, then allowed him to do the same. She could only smile to her self when she woke to Robb's lips on her neck and his need poking in to her behind.

* * *

wrote this piece for no other reason than stress relief. This is most probably going to be mary sue & AU.


	2. Chapter 2

Ickle Robbikins is a superb leader. When Hermione married him in a fit of viciousness, her plan is to sleep with him for a week till faux lavender cries her self to sleep same way she did in sixth year. No more, no less. She would have planted a fake dead body and vanished in the night. After all, it's not a hard thing to do in this time and day.

Then Robb Stark went and proven him self to be more than a pretty face and killer body. There is a brain behind those pretty red locks, and a dedication to duty in his sparkling blue eyes that is not found in any of her peers. He was brought up to be a ruler, and he did his job quite well. On first day of their marriage, when Hermione insisted she will remain with him during war council, all the others protested. How ever, Robb shushed them and allowed her to stay.

That impressed Hermione more than any thing else. If not for that moment, She would have vanished on come end of the week just as planned. What actually prompted her to stay is that he discussed war strategy with her attending the meeting as an equal, listened to what she had to say attentively. Even Harry and Ron did not accomplish that despite it being her who plans most of their escapades.

While she has been a borderline feminist, she did have an idea how rare it is in this time and day for a woman to be treated equal. Thus, she decided to stay and assist him just a wee bit longer. If it promotes women equality sooner, she is all for it.

It is his sisters he worried about most during their nights together. It is during this period Lady Stark returned.

By merlin, her mother in law is more similar to Narcissa Malfoy than Molly Weasley for all her red hair and blue eyes. For her part, Hermione wanted to do some thing for the woman. It is palpable she worried more for her daughters in the kingslanding than any thing else. She went to Catalyn Stark with an peace offering a.k.a. a crystal ball. Obviously, she did not intend to bring it with her through the veil, but one of the artifact cabinets she stole contained them. Opening the cabinet would have set off the ward, so Hermione brought the whole cabinet with her.

"Lady Stark." She greeted Catalyn Stark while Jeyne westerling waited behind her with a covered platter.

"Your grace." she greeted back politely.

"Please, call me Hermione. I am after all, your daughter-in-law." Hermione said.

"Very well, Hermione. I hope married life is treating you well." she replied back with same polity.

"Yes, Robb is a great husband." Hermione answered.

She gestured for Jeyne to come forward.

"A gift for you my lady." she said removing the cover on platter.

Lady Stark looked curiously at the crystal ball. She looked in askance at Hermione.

"When I was a child, I was raised away from my siblings, as they feared for my health. As children are wont to do, I missed them greatly. It is during those times I met a woodswitch. She told me with this Seers-eye, you can see your loved ones any time you wish, past, present or future. I am re-united with my family now, Lady Stark. I have no need of it any more. I hope it will be a comfort to you in times such as these." Hermione finished.

"Hermione, it is not wise to believe in woods witches. They more times than not have dubious motives." Lady Stark replied concernedly.

Hermione laughed in response.

"Aye. They most of the times do, I guess. How ever, the reassurance and belief I can see my loved ones any moment I genuinely wish to see them helped me through many of the days. I now give you the same, My lady." Hermione finished.

Lady Stark nodded in answer, as she took the crystal ball in to her hands. Hermione thought that's enough for the day. She only wanted to vet her mother in law to check her acceptance of magic. Seems she is a non-believer. She wanted to help them bring back Robb's sisters. She needed some one who knew the place and capable of recognizing Robb's sister to organize a rescue.

The next day morning, Hermione went to Lady Stark's tent to give her greetings and got a glare instead. She wondered what happened in between their meetings that Lady Stark is so miffed wit her.

"Good Morning, My lady." she greeted Lady Stark with a curtsy.

"Your grace." Lady stark curtsied back. Her tone could have frozen flowing water.

Hermione decided being a griffindor about this entire endeavor is the best way to go.

"May I ask why you are miffed with me, Lady Stark?" she asked.

Lady Stark looked at her as if she could not believe her boldness.

"You give me a cursed object that brings naught but misery, and you ask me what caused my anger?" she hissed back.

Does the ball truly work? Hermione wondered. She read the crystal ball's history. It is considered best seers eye in the world, belonged to cassandra trelawny once upon a time. Cassandra trelawny, who has blue eyes and auburn hair in her youth, just like Lady Stark did. Is Lady Stark magical? Did the seers eye work for her?

Hermione, in a fit of boredom, tried to see if she can glean any of the divination basics from the books she brought. What can she say? She missed friends and family she left behind. She considered divination a woolly science, it was but one last attempt to confirm the same for her self. She did not want to admit to her self there's a branch of magic she sucked at.

Hermione instinctively checked around her for the eavesdroppers. Lady Catelyn noticed her action and glared at her all the more.

"My lady, I need an exact recounting of how and why you think the seers-eye is cursed. Pray do not miss a single detail." she said, planting her self firmly on the stool besides Lady Stark. Lady Stark only glared at her more fiercely in response.

"I can order you to do the same as your queen, but I would rather you tell me of your own volition. I do not wish to force you Lady Stark." she used her spill-the-beans-now-or-suffer tone that always got boys to confess. Seems it did not work on mother-in-laws as well. Hermione and Lady Stark engaged in a heated stare off at the end of her non-threat, eventually, just as she thought she is going to loose, Lady Stark gave in.

"I miss my husband dearly. I wanted to see him one last time, to tell him I love him if nothing else, I wanted to see his last moments. It is then I saw him, in the throne room, with.." Lady Stark choked here, but continued on.

" with Petyr. Petyr.. he.. he said he has always told Ned not to trust him. Then he put a dagger to his throat. How can this be? Petyr is my friend." Lady Stark clammed up again, with grief or anger.

Hermione is reeling back. Her mother in law is a seer. If not a seer, she at least has a gift. Hermione looked at Lady stark as if she is looking at her for the first time.

"My lady, Though I had it for a long time, it was nothing but a solace when it was with me. I never saw any thing in the seers-eye save for shadows. I ask you to keep this a secret. We don't want any one knowing about it or talking about it. We will get to the bottom of this together." She told Lady Catelyn seriously.

Lady Catelyn looked at her as if she is realizing some thing for the first time.

"You, You think I am going mad, don't you?" she asked in a whisper.

Hermione had no idea what to answer to that. Now that she is certain Hermione hadn't given the seers-eye to her with malicious intent, Lady Stark is back to treating her as family.

"Hermione, I swear I am healthy of the mind. I may be going mad with grief, but it is no hallucination." she told her in an urgent whisper.

"I believe you, My lady." Hermione assured her, holding her hands. She ensured that Jeyne and Elena are assigned enough tasks, she is not needed else where and returned to talk to Lady Stark. Time for the big reveal. Hopefully, it will not all go up in flames.

"Lady Stark, I have a confession to make, before I do, I need your assurance you will not reveal what your hear to any one with out my express permission." she told her.

Lady Catelyn looked at her curiously. Hermione pushed forward the parchment she is holding with ink and quill. Lady Stark sighed and signed her name on the parchment. She must have felt the magic binding her, for her eyes widened in surprise.

"What did you do?" she asked, looking at her hands for any marks.

Hermione removed her wand and cast a muffliato around them. Lady Stark looked at her as if she is seeing Hermione for the first time.

"Lady Stark, do you believe in magic?" she asked seriously.

"all magic left this land along with dragons." Lady Stark answered back seriously.

Hermione smiled at that.

"Magic is far more than dragons, My lady. It is some times ability to read future, other times ability to read minds. You seem to have the abilities of the seer. We do not know for certain what is the limit of your abilities, but let us find out to day." Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Lady Stark asked as if she is dreading the answer.

"I am a witch my lady." Hermione told her simply.

"You bewitched my son." She spat at her. Hermione wondered if she is cursed with fierce mother-in-laws where ever she went.

"No, I haven't. I offered him a choice, he made a decision, My lady." Hermione answered heatedly.

Lady stark glared at her, Hermione held that glare. Eventually, Catelyn Stark cooled off, as if reaching a conclusion.

"If you are a witch and have some supernatural abilities, Can you help me get my children back?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, I can. How ever, Magic is not almighty. You must remember that." Hermione answered seriously.

"Very well, what do you want in return?" She asked, blanching even as she did so.

"We will think of that some time later My lady. Now, Can we get started?" Hermione asked her.

By the time day is through, They established Catelyn Stark can see in to any part of her husband's past easily. If she hadn't believed Hermione, finding out Jon Snow's mother's identity sealed her belief. They both devised a plan to rescue Sansa.

They included Brienne in the plan, she signed the same jinxed parchment as Lady Stark. They will go to keep a sigil in the seclusion in near by sept. once they are in the sept, they will get on to the flying carpet, disillusion them selves and fly to kings-landing. Once there, they will see if they can catch Sansa in palace, if not, they will lie in wait in the godswood.

The plan, surprisingly went well till they reached kings-landing. The city is reeking to high heaven. Hermione resisted throwing up only due to bubble-head charm. They lied in wait in the gods wood. During the flight, they never looked down for more than a second, except to confirm the course of the flight.

But here in godswood, with nothing to do, every one is getting a little antsy. It's a good thing she firmly established perimeter, and told Brienne to stay put no matter what. It is on third day their search yielded results. Lady Sansa arrived in to godswood, but not with out company.

Lady Stark ran forward before Hermione can even prepare her self. It would have been all well and good if Sansa has been alone. She wasn't. She is accompanied by one of the kings guard, the hound specifically. Before she can so much as comprehend what's going on, the hound's sword is descending on Lady Catelyn's neck. If not for Brienne, it most probably would have done some damage.

Brienne blocked the blow, and threw hound off. The hound backed up, holding his sword at the ready. Hermione slowly crawled her way up, threw a stupefy at the man as fast as possible. He dodged it.

Hermione was ready to start her next curse, but Sansa cried.

"Stop, Please Stop." she begged, halting both hound and Brienne in her tracks.

Lady Catelyn looked at her daughter as if she did not know her at all.

"Sansa, he is a Lannister dog. He will run to his masters if we do not stop him."

The hound looked at Lady Stark like he could not believe she is here.

"How did you get here?" he asked, still keeping his sword at the ready, keeping one eye on Hermione and Brienne. Brienne is slowly creeping towards his back, cornering him in to godswood.

"Please mother. Sandor saved me. Don't harm him." Sansa begged.

Brienne moved as if to strike him, and that is all the notice Hermione needed. She cast a non verbal stupefy, this time successfully hitting the man. Sansa gasped at the way the man's body flew back. She turned to Hermione with scared eyes.

"Hello Lady Sansa. I am your good sister Hermione." she told her nonchalantly.

"Greetings Your grace." Sansa answered with a curtsy automatically.

"Leave him here. Let us go." Lady Stark said as sounds picked up in distance as if soldiers are coming this way.

"Mother, please, we have to take him with us. Please, your grace." Sansa appealed to her mother, and her sister-in-law when it did not work.

Hermione nodded in answer.

"We have to take him with us regardless. We can't have word of this spreading." she told Sansa, which cheered her up instantly.

"Where is your sister, Sansa?" Lady Catelyn asked her.

"She escaped in to the city when they arrested father." Sansa said, as her eyes filled with tears. Hermione motioned them to move, levitating Sandor's body. Sansa's eyes widened at that. She will take care of this later.

They all sat on the carpet and soon were flying away. Sansa clung to her mother, Brienne practically trussed up Sandor and all was going well. Until their carpet lurched and started falling down.


	3. Chapter 3

OhBy the gods, we are going to die, Hermione thought as she watched the carpet tip to a side. As if that is not enough, disillusionment she cast on them started flickering as well. She needed a diversion, she needed it fast. The weather blessed  
this day like no other, they are in full view of guards on gates.

If the disillusion failed,the guards will be able to see them clearly. As confident as she is in her magical abilities, she can not get out all of their party to safety. She had no idea how they did it or hell, who did it, there are anti apparition and  
anti portkey wards on kingslanding. Hermione hastily cast sticking charms on every one.

For now, a diversion.

"Accio blistering blizzard" she screamed in to her beaded bag, even as she was hanging on one side of carpet.

Brienne is holding one hand to an edge of carpet, held sansa's waist with another. Sansa is holding on to carpet with abject fear. Catelyn is perhaps the most calm among them, she's reassuring Sansa even as they plummeted to earth thousand feet below  
like a leaf floating in whirlwind.

Hermione threw activated the blizzard in to air. Weather manipulation is rather complex magic, she had no idea how weasley twins accomplished it, but she dearly hoped it will work fast. She tried to bolster the flickering disillusionment with no success.  
That's when she noticed the boulder. It's a small boulder, but it's in path to the gates, under where blizzard will happen.

"Engorgio" she shouted at the boulder, and put all her desperation behind it.

Winds picked up speed, with them, the red dust that's so readily available near the capital. Hermione thanked gods for their near escape. The boulder increased in size in the growing winds. Thankfully, there's a slit in rock which faced outwards from  
kingslanding. Though it's small, as the boulder grew, so did the crack, giving them a perfect cover.

As soon as they touched ground, They did with a rough heave, Hermione gestured at the boulder. They made a run for it, Sansa holding her mother's hand, Brienne dragging a feather light hound with her. They reached the small cave just as the torrential  
rain began. They are all soaked though they were able to avoid the worst of it. There couldn't have been a worse timing for Sandor to wake up, or better timing, depending on whom you ask.

They all turned to him at the first clank they heard. Hermione held her wand at the ready, while Brienne pulled out her sword. Catelyn and Sansa scrambled behind them in to deeper part of the cave, not that there's a deeper part. Winds howled outside.

"You will stay silent and obedient if you know what's good for you." Brienne growled at Hound, placing the sword tip on his neck.

Hound stilled. Hermione could feel his eyes darting from one side to another. Brienne removed his helmet, threw it to one side. Sansa just clung to Lady Catelyn in fear. Now that they are all calmed down, they could see hound's eyes roving their bodies.  
Hermione just scowled at him, while Brienne knocked him out, this time, Muggle style and with all the grace of a bond girl.

"What happened?" Lady catelyn asked, while sansa held her hand and shivered.

"I don't know Cat. It look's like we are going to stay here for the night." Hermione answered.

"We can't." Sansa interjected.

Hermione turned to her.

"It's not just me, Hound disappeared as well. Some one will come looking for him." She added.

Hermione contemplated her words. She is indeed not wrong. If the search parties come for them, their escape is going to become harder. On the other hand, she had a feeling the wards that are holding them in are more than anti apparition wards. She accio'ed  
the flying carpet to them. It came to her easily, set on the floor easily as well.

"Revelio." she cast on the artifact.

It's not just carpet that glowed. There seemed to be a pink line attached to carpet, leading towards the forest. What ever that some thing is, it's attached to the carpet, Hermione has a feeling it will attach it self to any thing magical. Hermione should  
solve this, or they all leave by sea and hope there's no warding in direction of sea. How ever, this is her only flying carpet here, what ever the ward is, it seemed to be leeching off the magic from her flying carpet.

One thing she is certain of. They can't leave the city by magical means unless she finds the source of this ward and disables it. They have to leave by walking otherwise and Hermione is very doubtful that's possible at all. She does have a carriage in  
her pouch, but they had no horses to pull it. The blizzard had stopped by now, the entire place stank to the sky of shit. She did not want to walk outside.

"We need a horse." she told them.

Brienne stared at her. It's palpable she thought that to be an impossible quest at the moment.

"I could go get one." she offered after a bit of thinking.

They saw a group of soldiers racing along kings road. They are covered quite well by the boulder, Hermione already cast notice me not around the cave. Otherwise, they would have been recognized by now.

"I think they already sent people on search." Catelyn stark remarked.

Sansa just shrank in to the back of the cave.

"There's no other way. I have to venture out." Hermione said.

The other two turned sharply to her. Their meaning is clear even with out words. How ever much Brienne is good at sword, that can not compare to Hermione's powers with magic. Thus, she's the best chance they have.

"I will never let any harm come to either of you my lady, princess." Brienne said with a hand on her sword.

"There is some thing out there blocking me Cat. We can wait for the night fall, make it out the way every one does Or I can go out now search and destroy what's out there blocking me. We can escape the same way we did from kingslanding." Hermione explained.

Catelyn Stark nodded in answer. She would loathe to let Hermione go, as she is their strongest protector. How ever, if push comes to shove, Catelyn Stark could get out of here one way or another with Brienne and her daughter.

"Make haste. We are in danger every moment we stay." she said, placing a comforting hand on Sansa's arm.

"Do not leave the cave for any reason." Hermione warned as she walked out.

She took a near by rock, placed a conjured needle on it. The needle turned east, Hermione walked towards that direction. She has already changed in to fitting rags, with strongest notice me not charm etched in to them. She walked for almost two hours,  
last fifteen minutes in to the beginning of a woods. The she felt it. It's worse than the water flow in ruby ford. It's like trying to move through water hundred feet under the sea. Her hands trembled, she buckled under the pressure. Hermione stumbled  
back. Pressure eased immediately.

She looked at the ground underneath her, and around her. There's nothing specific here. She cursed her bad luck, summoned her spade and set about digging. She probably dug for about two feet when the spade hit some thing. Hermione pulled out what ever  
it is with Herculean effort. She could see why it was such a big deal. It's weirwood root. It seemed to be hollowed out to place some thing inside though. She tried to look for openings, but there seemed to be none.

She put the root down, tried to cross to other side over the root. It felt like some one is tugging on her magic, with such a strong pull, she collapsed with fatigue. Once she backed off enough towards kingslanding side the fatigue lifted off from her  
almost magically. Simply put, if they were on the area which is encircled by the ward stone, they seem to be fine, otherwise, all magic is pulled in to the ward. They would have to take the little chest with them on the carpet, so they are almost  
always encircled with in the ward. Once they cross enough distance, she hoped the ward will weaken enough for it to become useless.

She transfigured a log in to cart, brought it to the cave. They can hear the soldiers on the road. The hound is awake and at sword point again. There seemed to be an argument between Sansa and Lady Stark. Hermione entered the cave quickly, leaving the  
cart outside. She looked in askance at the princess and her mother.

"Please your grace, we need not kill Sandor." she started with no preamble.

Hermione looked at Lady Stark, how ever it's Brienne who answered.

"He will be a danger to us all on the road if we are to take him along with us, your grace. He will blab to Lannisters as soon as we leave if we leave him here." She said it all with an eye on hound, keeping the sword at his neck ever ready.

"Very well. We will take him with us. I have ways of making sure he will not talk. We must leave now." Hermione answered and pulled out the carpet at the same time.

She put hound to sleep rather than stun him this time. They all sat on carpet obediently. She set the ward stone at the head of the carpet, they took off in to air once more. The difference between previous flight and current one can't be more pronounced  
if some one sat and pointed them all out. The flight is so smooth, the carpet felt so big and fluffy, Sansa and Lady stark nodded off to sleep. She stuck hound to the carpet, hands and all, woke him.

"Why is Lady Sansa so protective of you?" Hermione asked.

"Legillemens" she cast looking at his eyes, with out waiting for his answer. The memories are vivid and quite explanatory. When she is done, she had no idea what to think. For some reason, it brought Severus Snape to her mind.

"What the fuck did you do to me? Witch!" Sandor snarled at her, yet one couldn't miss how frightened he is.

Hermione did not answer him. She just marveled at how justified his fear is. It should evoke disgust with in her, but all she felt is satisfaction. Here is a man, three times her size, a murderer, voyeur and warrior, yet, he looked at her as if she is  
the most frightening thing he ever faced. He looked at her as if she could take away his life on a whim. She probably can, but that's beside the point. Hermione Granger had some kind of social and magical limits on her being. Hermione Stark has no  
such limits.

Some thing about entering this world opened Hermione's eyes. She could do any thing here. Her lack of imagination has always been her problem, but since coming here, some thing in her just clicked. She understood magic better, she understood where the  
irrationality of magic came from. She could not have coped other wise in initial days alone with Roslin in Frey tower, but after a hundreds of confundus's and obliviates, her conscience just gave away.

"Lady Sansa will never be yours unless she wishes for it. I will make sure she doesn't." Hermione informed him.

"I know that, Witch." he snarled at her. Then flinched, as if he expected her to retaliate.

"I will make you a deal, Sandor Cleagane. You renounce your loyalty to the crown here and now, swear your self to my good sister, I will heal your face." Hermione said apathetically.

It's interesting to watch the expression on his face. He looked part hopeful, part disgusted and a great deal disbelieving. Hermione did say any thing else as he sat there and stewed in thought. Surprisingly, it's Brienne who spoke.

"Can you really do that, your grace?" she asked wondrously.

"It is by no means simple, but I can do it." Hermione answered her.

Sandor still did not say any thing.

"I vowed to my self one day, I will kill my brother." he told her suddenly.

Hermione glanced at him. She has heard of his brother. Cat and Brienne filled her on her gaps in knowledge over the time spent waiting for Sansa. He is a true monster by all descriptions.

"You may very well die in the process." Hermione said apathetically.

"I Know." Hound answered equally apathetically.

Hermione nodded but did not say any thing. They all slept that night peacefully. Hermione woke to trilling of the birds and looked around. They seemed to have stopped some where in the forest right above a ruined castle. Hermione urged the carpet to go  
forward, but it wouldn't. She sighed and resigned her self to a stop at the ruined castle and all dangers that are lurking with in it's falling walls.


	4. Chapter 4

ThanksSansa and Catelyn woke soon enough. Hermione already started descending the carpet. She has a feeling they have crossed over Robb's camp to come here, but there's naught to be done at the moment. Magic is willful that way, ward stones even  
more so.

"This is OldStones." Catelyn said with surprise.

"Oh? Do you know this place?" Hermione said conversationally as they slowly floated down.

"It belonged to the house of Mudd, who ruled over vale, Riverlands, crownlands and part of the storm lands once upon a time. They fell when Andals invaded westeros. The castle has fallen to ruin since then." she told Hermione.

They landed with a smooth motion on the ground. They all got up before Sandor wiggled helplessly on the carpet. Hermione for moment thought of leaving him like that. After all, even with all her magic, he is too much of a threat to leave in their back.  
Then she looked at Sansa, who was looking at him guiltily. She sighed in her head and released him from the sticking charm. He got to his feet after some struggle.

She transformed a nearby rock in to cart when every one's attention is else where, placed the weirwood block in to it. As soon as her hands touched the handle, she felt the pull from other side. The pull eventually led them to a circular stone dias, which  
had a dead weirwood tree in the middle with out leaves. It had a hole exact same shape of the root block she has.

As soon as she placed the root in to the tree, she knew some thing shifted. There's magic in the air, some thing as subtle as a breeze, but it's there all the same. While she is not Harry, who had danger senses as fine as antenna's, she did have some  
instinct. All of those instincts are going hay wire right now.

Hermione slowly backed away from the tree. She looked to the side to see Brienne is already onguard and Catelyn and Sansa are backing away too. They only had a moment's notice.

"Run" Hermione screamed as she started running away, but the dead tree responded with an alacrity that should have been impossible for some thing dead or wood. They were all caught with in it's branches. Brienne is squished in the hold of trees along  
with her sword which nicked her on shoulder.

Blood seeped generously from her wound, but not a single drop fell on the ground. Hermione noted with muted horror that the tree is absorbing all the blood that's flowing from Brienne. She fell lank against the tree branches. If this tree is any thing  
like devils snare, it will probably let her go. While the constricting stopped, the tree did not release her. That is enough for Hermione to get her wand hand out.

She threw a cutting curse at branch holding her. All it did is a small scratch against the tree, which is already starting to close up. She would have cast a more powerful curse at the tree had Sandor not screamed at the same time. Blood dripped down  
from his shoulder, a cutting mark exactly same as the one Hermione cast on tree branch.

All determination seeped out of her as she looked at the blood flowing in rivulets along the lines of the branch and disappearing with out trace some where in between. She could not hurt the tree with out hurting them selves then. Good thing she learned  
counter curses from snape then.

"Vulnera sanenteur" she cast in a sweet singsong voice at Brienne.

The blood flow stopped where Brienne was being held in the branch. She's already unconscious. Hermione dearly hoped she's not already dead. She liked Brienne, and it took great fortitude to be a lady knight in these times. She healed hound next. There  
are no vulnerabilities to the tree.

"Do you know of this tree? Even as tales and myths?"

Both Sansa and Catelyn shook their heads. Sansa is crying freely, while Catelyn is trying valiantly to comfort her.

"Any thing about the family who lived here? Any magical tales about them?" she asked.

"Mudds are said to be descendants of first men, hailing from houses as old as age of heroes. They warred with children of forest, who used to dwell here. First men and children of forest made peace with a pact. When the Andal invasion came, it is said  
that children fled with all their magic to neck, which people say they sunk in to earth to stop Andals." Catelyn told her.

That is new information. While there have been books at Twins, almost all of them are focused more on history of westeros from the time of Aegon's landing. Hermione had a distinct feeling most of those books are pilfered rather than paid for during Lord  
Frey's foray in to kindslanding.

"Accio pact" she tried. Nothing happened.

"Revelio pact" she tried again. Nothing happened.

Both Sansa and Catelyn are staring at her, hound smirked at her as if he had known she will fail.

"May be we should do as people do in age of Heroes." Sansa said suddenly.

"What is that?" Hermione said a bit irritated.

"Some one will ask who comes before old gods, Then you answer with your name, title and task." It is Catelyn who answered her.

"Okay. Let's do this." Hermione stated. Well, magic is mental most of the times, older it is, more mental it is.

"Who comes before old gods?"

"I, Hermione Stark, Queen of North, Trident and Riverlands come before old gods to see pact made between children and first men." Hermione answered.

Nothing happened.

They waited some more.

Nothing happened.

"It did not wo.." Hermione stopped what she was about to say as the branch holding her shifted with a creak.

They all turned towards the sound. There is a hole forming in side the tree. The hole slowly grew in size, as the branches of the tree shifted aside laboriously.

They all gasped collectively when the first gnarly hand struck out from the hole. Who ever that skeletal hand belonged to is extremely slow, and impossibly old. Sandor cleagane renewed his futile efforts to get away from the branch. Hermione is tempted  
to stupefy him, but he would serve as a nice distraction in case they would really need to fight.

The being is now completely out of the hole. The only way to describe this being is old gnarly tree man. His flesh is bone white, his skin like tree bark, hair and beard made of twigs brimming with brown warts. Then he opened his mouth and spoke. Even  
his voice sounded old, reedy, too high for coming from such a man.

They all stared at him even after he finished.

"He wants to know who's mudblood." Sansa said as if she is doubting her own understanding of the words.

Hermione snapped in to attention at the word. The insult, even after all these days, has the ability to bring hurt to surface. More over, she hadn't been expecting at all, thus, it hit her like a whiplash, making her eyes water for a moment.

"I don't think she has any mudd blood in her. Freys have been lords of twins only for past six hundred years. Mudds line ended thousands of years before that." Catelyn was saying.

It took Hermione a minute to understand they did not call her mudblood, but they are discussing the lineage of Mudds. Her mind swirled with a thousand thoughts at that. What ever the being may want, fact of the matter is it is her who called him. In this  
world, being kings and queens seem to matter. So, she called the being to her.

"I am of the mudd blood. Can I see the pact?" she said before she can fully process what she's doing.

Sansa's features transformed in to muted horror at that, while Catelyn looked alarmed.

"Your grace, No. You are the queen. Please, we do not know what kind of dark sorcery this is." she pleaded.

"Let the witch take care of it little bird. It is her fault we are here." Sandor groused.

"Ser!" Sansa gasped at him, while Catelyn admonished him to address queen in north properly.

The old tree man moved to the place where she put in the weirwood block. He trailed one of his gnarly fingers on the trunk. The tree melted away there, leaving a hole with a vellum paper on it.

He brought the vellum paper to Hermione. The branch holding her shifted enough to free her hands, but not enough to let her do as she wanted. She could feel the press of ambient magic as the tree man came near her.

Her face paled as she read what's the paper. It's a combination of runes and old english, but essence of it is Mudds as the kings of the lands granted children right to live on their land. At the same time, they limited the number of children of forest  
that can be born to number of Mudd children born. Simply put, if the Mudds died, so will the children, eventually. Worse yet, it's not bound to blood, but to name, thus if the Mudd name perished, they would have eventually eradicated a race by simple  
stupidity.

It is a testament to how stress full her past life has been that the first thought in her head is if this is where the origin of word mud blood is. Her second is if that is so, she hasn't been feeling insulted enough.

"We can amend this." She told the old creature.

She could feel the hostility in the air at her words.

"Children can be born any time they wish, they are as much part of this land as people are." Hermione told.

For a moment, it is as if every thing stood still. Even the time. Then Hermione felt indignant. Is it so outrageous? Gods, she is glad the stupid people who ruled here all died.

Then the creature raised the vellum page to her reverently. A bone white thorn grew on the branch nearest to her right hand. Hermione pricked her thumb on the thorn, pressed it in to place on the vellum paper. She could feel the change immediately. It's  
as if a subtle shock wave went through the land.

The ravens taken a flight in to the air all through the south. Wolves howled, lions roared, horses neighed. It's mayhem for a moment then it all passed. None felt it more keenly than Starks. Robb stumbled for a moment, Arya slipped on a stair , Sansa  
gasped in surprise at the feeling. Even Catelyn felt some thing change, though not as keenly as her children.

The weirwood branches all lowered them to the ground, but did not let go. The old man grunted out some thing. How ever, this time Hermione understood him. He wanted a payment for all the lives lost on children's side. Hermione answered back with out Sansa  
explaining to her what he meant.

"Let bygones be bygones. One can not make peace if we were to rehash past." Hermione answered.

The creature shook his head. No.

"What does he want?" Sansa asked curiously.

Hermione explained.

"We can give up hound." Lady Stark answered.

Sansa glared at her mother, though she did not say any thing.

"No. It must be Mudd's descendants."Hermione answered.

"You mean Sansa or I." Lady Catelyn intoned slowly.

Hermione nodded heavily.

"Can you not defeat him ?" she asked next.

Hermione shook her head no. In time, she probably can. At the moment, she rather lacked information.

Catelyn sighed. Hermione assumed she made the decision.

"No. You can not mother. Please, I only now got you back." Sansa pleaded with her.

Hermione is conflicted. She assumed that children of the forest are a peaceful bunch just because they are tree people. Perhaps, there's a reason Mudds did what they did. It is at the time the heavy foot steps echoed in the garden. They all turned towards  
the sound, save for the child.

It's the tristifer Mudd's statue. Some where enroute, the stone cracked. He is all cracked stone on bones. The statue approached Catelyn laboriously. They all waited with bated breath, Hermione kept her wand at the ready to cast a protego. He removed  
the stone crown on his head equally laboriously and placed it on Catelyn's head. The faceless man's eyes and Catelyn's met for a moment, it is as if the meaning is delivered on the other side even with out any words.

"I understand." Catelyn almost whispered in to the wind.

As soon as she said those words, the Statue of the king turned in to dust. Sansa stared aghast as comprehension dawned on her there's no out for her mother now. Her tears started falling as silently as ever. In a strange manner, Hermione knew that old  
tree man is thinking how sweet Catelyn's blood will be. Hermione glared at the tree creature. She knew their exchange is not finished yet.

"You will not harm her or my family. In fact, your entire race will be bound by my will and conscience till end of time. This you will agree to, or I will see your entire race burn." Hermione hissed at the creature.

Hermione will only comprehend the true repercussions of what she has done later. For now, she has a contract to sign. She had not noticed it at all, but some time during when she is getting angry, wind picked up only around her, her magic roiled around  
her scaring the wits out of the other two witnesses.

The old man nodded.

This time, Hermione picked her wand and drew a line across her hand. An angry red line welled across her hand. Hermione made a fist to make sure her entire hand is wet with blood before pressing on vellum paper with force. The white bone of tray now held  
a dark red imprint on it, like a grasping hand. Her damage healed with out any magical spells. The old creature nodded at her respectfully.

She wondered if healing is one of the gifts given by children of the forest. Either way, the tree man walked to Catelyn, tapped the stone crown on her head. The stone fell away like dust revealing a weirwood crown. The old creature led Catelyn in to the  
tree hole. They were all released from the hold of white tree. It reverted back to it's previous shape, looking for all the world like a harmless dead white tree.

Hermione rushed to Brienne. She fed her blood replenishing potion, checked all her injuries. Sansa is staring at the hole in the tree where her mother disappeared to listlessly. Sandor cleagane slumped on the ground as if he has run a marathon, watching  
Sansa and Hermione alternatively.

"We will make a camp here for the day." Hermione announced.

Sansa startled at her voice, she joined helping Brienne along with Hermione. Sandor snapped to attention at her words as if he has been sleeping. Either way, Hermione set up their tents and wards. There is a tense silence in the camp, as they waited for  
Brienne to become conscious. They were all trying to make sense of what happened in their own way. It is Hermione who spoke first.

"Sandor Cleagane, What do you want as payment for staying here and protecting princess Sansa and Lady Stark?" she asked with out preamble.

Sandor Cleagane stayed silent for a while, staring at the tent's walls.

"I want all my belongings brought here. Including my horse." he answered, as if he expected Hermione to say no right away.

"Agreed." Hermione answered, pulling a standard protection detail contract from her bag.

"put your blood here." She said, poking his finger with a needle. Sandor looked like he wanted to say no, but at the end of it all, he pressed his thumb on the paper any way.

Hermione removed bindings on him and returned his sword to him. She gestured him to follow her outside. She looked at a place that's flat enough, then recited her advanced summoning spell on the area.

"Stay here. Your belongings will be here some time." Hermione told him, returning to the tent. Sandor would have looked at her as if she has gone mad, but after all the things he has seen past two days, he is desensitized to strange happenings.

Hermione returned after refreshing her self. She has taken her sweet time doing it. She is incensed to realize how badly Sansa has been brutalized. Even so, Hermione realized loss of her mother is weighing more on her. She tried telling Sansa her mother  
is not dead, merely bound to this place. It did not work, for Hermione her self is not sure how that worked, though she knew it is so the same way she had known what the old tree man wanted from her.

Eventually, color returned to Brienne's face, though she did not wake. Noting she is just sleeping, Hermione and Sansa ventured outside.

They both walked aimlessly in the ruins, noting the wild flowers till they came across the pitch black horse.

"Stranger!" Sansa exclaimed.

"that's a surprisingly good name." Hermione commented.

Surprising both of them, the horse looked up at it's name being called. Hermione stared levelly at the horse, while Sansa shrunk back. The horse puffed at them as if disregarding their presence and went right back to eating. They continued walking, coming  
across Sandor Cleagane who's currently holding a cask with all the gentleness of a mother. Sansa smiled at the bizarre sight. He startled upon noticing them.

"Witch! Fix this. " he called with the urgency of a father who's child is injured.

"If you agree to share." Hermione told him. He nodded desperately.

Hermione repaired the wine keg. She had no need for the wine, but it wouldn't do to give out freebies.

"She is queen in the north. You should address her with her title." Sansa told him indignantly.

"Aye, princess" Hound replied back sarcastically, turning back to his stuff.

"I have a task for you, Sandor. Do a perimeter check, ten miles wide. Mark any trees that need to be removed for an unobstructed view of the area with red, all that will be useful to rebuilding with blue."

She told him, handing him two paint pouches.

"I am not a mason. Your grace." He added the title belatedly after realizing Hermione perhaps has the power to turn him in to a real dog or worse.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"Now." she added.

Sandor left with out further resistance. After looking at Sansa's bruises Hermione determined it's too early for the girl to come out in society on the north's side. The army is no place for an abused girl, plus, she is sure return of Sansa is going to  
spark a war of marriage proposals. Best to leave her here, secure the entire area with wards.

"Why do we need trees to build?" Sansa asked.

"Because we are going to build a manor here, Princess." Hermione answered back.

"But we have no men to do the work." Sansa said.

"We have some thing better, Sansa. We have children and I." Hermione answered.

"Can you really build a manor all by your self?" Sansa asked wondrously.

If any thing, Hermione is over educated from all the re-building they did at Hogwarts. If there's one thing she knew like back of her hand and more, it's transfiguration and building is all about transfiguration.

"Yes. Now, how do you feel about doing lay out for the manor?" She prompted Sansa, who launched in to an overly romantic description of winter-fell. Hermione knew with in first sentence, for that is the exact same way Robb described the castle, though  
he hadn't been as flowery with his language.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sighed as she looked at the little circular hall she built. She used few runic circles to get all the lumber inside ruined fort, used no stone what so ever, for wood always holds runic magic better. She magically cut the trees, inscribed them with runes, built the entire hall within an hour. She did all this while Sansa and Sandor went to do her bidding, throw pebbles she inscribed with runes for water transport in the cleanest part of flowing river. All she had to do is to match pebble size with a pipe, and she solved all her plumbing issues.

Hermione gave credit to the child of forest for their little mansion getting built so quickly. After all, it wouldn't do to confess full breadth of her powers to a girl who seemed as vapid as Romilda vane or to a man who still looks like he is waiting for right moment to behead her. So, she told them it is all thanks to the child, who sang some strange song, congealed wood into a seamless wall. Even Hermione is amazed with the children's magic. It is just so unobtrusive unlike her own magic. The wood all melded together, it looked like the house will live and grow in the same shape.

Even lady Brienne gave an appreciative glance to the bathroom. Hermione just giggled a little at their fascination with modern plumbing. In fact, Sandor has a sudden fascination with flushing toilet, it's almost childish. He looked a little more glad to have taken up her service. She already extended the house with an extension charm, she built a false wall in her room which gave access to secret part of her manor. The area rest can access is same size as outside of building. That is, size of a small farm house.

A great deal of her secret manor is dedicated to books. No more going through a thousand books to find the right one, or accidentally damaging the books with summoning. She spent rest of the day organizing her library, magical artifacts and knickknacks she collected since then. At dinner time, Lady Catelyn joined them. Sansa is quite happy to have her mother back, but Hermione noticed the lady looked pale and withdrawn. Hermione tried to engage her, even lady Brienne tried to initiate small talk, but there's no getting her out of her morose mood.

Worse yet, she seemed ridiculously attached to the small crystal ball Hermione had gifted her. Lady Catelyn literally couldn't bear to be away from the ball more than three feet. She seemed to be slipping in and out of conversations, not paying any attention to them at all. Sansa looked increasingly worriedly at her mother. Nothing they tried seemed to be snapping Lady Catelyn from whatever daze she is in. It is then Hermione noticed the marks. The cut marks on her wrist, which Catelyn judiciously kept out Sansa's vision by holding the crystal ball.

She lured Sansa out with the talk of books and dresses, eventually, she gifted her with tale of two cities and Romeo and Juliet. Predictably, the girl has taken Romeo and Juliet first. She was ecstatic when she first looked at fashion magazines. Surprisingly, Brienne seemed to be equally interested in looking at the books, for she has never seen the shiny synthetic pages. The clarity of the pictures seemed to dazzle both the lady and her sworn sword. She left them to it and returned to Lady Catelyn ready to go in all guns blazing.

Lady Catelyn is in one of her dazes again. Hermione sighed and settled down besides the Lady. she will give it exactly fifteen minutes, if she did not wake up by then, she will wake up her mother in law with a bucket of cold water in the face if need be. However, there was no need to do that at all. In all of five minutes, Lady Catelyn woke, with a shuddering breath as if she is coming back from drowning.

"By the seven. What have I done?" she gasped out, breaking into hysterical sobs.

'Oh Ned, you fool. You fool.' she kept up her tirade, falling to the floor, still sobbing just as hysterically.

Hermione moved to hug her by instinct. Lady Catelyn held to her like a person drowning in a river. Hermione cast a silencing charm on door. Last thing she wanted is for Sansa to walk in and assume she is culpable. Catelyn's sobs lightened after a while. Hermione is glad she has gotten out all her grief. Any longer, who knows what kind of madness it would have induced?

"Thank you." Lady Catelyn said, wiping last of her tears away.

"Don't mention it." Hermione answered graciously.

They both sat there in silence, gathering themselves physically and emotionally. Lady Catelyn still clutched the crystal ball like a mother cradling her child.

"Do you know Robb has a brother that is almost the same age as him?" Lady Catelyn asked suddenly.

"Yes, My lady. He only ever talks about him every other hour." Hermione said with a small smile.

"They always treated each other like dearest friend, despite my best efforts to make it otherwise." Lady Catelyn said wistfully. After a while, she turned to Hermione determinedly.

"When you go back Hermione, tell Robb to call Jon back. Tell him to legitimize the boy if need be. Ask Howland Reed about boy's mother. Tell.. Tell Jon that I am sorry and I am paying for all my sins towards him." Lady Catelyn bowed her head ashamedly as she finished her speech.

"My Lady, you can tell that to both of them yourself. I believe these words mean far more coming from you."

"I can not leave this place, my queen." Catelyn told her sadly.

"Why ever not? All we have to do is fly out .. or .." walk out, she is about to say. Hermione's words tapered off as she looked at Catelyn's sad face. Then it clicked. The magic of children imprisoned Lady Catelyn here. A life, in exchange for a life. The children lost one life because they weren't early enough, it was in the pact she signed that she will give a life back for a life taken.

"There are ways.." Hermione began to explain but her mother in law, but Catelyn held her hand strongly and shook her head.

"Magic always has a price, and if it saves my children, I will pay it a thousand times over." Catelyn said, her eyes taking on the same determined sheen. Hermione nodded mutely.

"I can not promise to protect your children from every danger there is My lady, but I will do everything in my power to look after them." Hermione said after some time.

Lady Catelyn smiled at her.

"You can call me mother, if you want to." Lady Catelyn told her.

"I am afraid I can not do that My lady. You look far too young." Hermione teased her, hoping to snap her out of this maudlin mood.

Lady Catelyn laughed in response.

"I am glad You are Robb's wife." She told Hermione with a small smile.

"Thank you.. Mother." Hermione answered back.

They both looked at each other and smiled and sat there enjoying the silence for a while.

"I need a boon from you, Your grace." Catelyn said.

"Call me Hermione, My lady. We are family." Hermione replied almost auto pilot.

"Bring Jaime Lannister here. I have lot of questions for him." Lady Catelyn told her.

Hermione nodded. It will not be easy, but she will try.

* * *

When Hermione and Brienne rode into Riverrun, they got quite the welcome. Given that it is almost dark, Hermione hadn't expected much. Yet, Robb himself is waiting for her at the gate, along with castellan. Robb caught her before she could so much as slide from the horse, caught her lips in a kiss before she can so much as catch her breath. Then he did not let her go, until the castellan cleared his throat quite loudly. He smiled sheepishly at the the servants, who all were looking back to them with smiles on their faces and knowing looks in their eyes.

Hermione wouldn't have noticed Jeyne westerling or her mother if she wasn't trying to ignore knowing look castellan is giving her. They were looking at her with sheer contempt, before their faces smoothed over to nothing. She decided then and there she will have someone watch them over. If she learned one thing from history and her experience with war, every thing goes. While she may not die as easy as any other muggles, she can still expire just as easily with a drop of poison in her soup or a knife to her heart in the night.

After all, the idea she gave to her husband is that she will die soon, allowing him to marry again. Robb is naive enough to have slipped and given that information to his lover. Had it been Ron, he certainly would have done so. Did Robb sleep with her while she is gone? Something burned in pit of her stomach at that thought. She did not think he is the cheating kind, but then, these are medieval times. Kings can and will do as they please, if history is to be trusted.

The servants quickly ushered them into a waiting room with quite a spacious couch. The Castellan pointedly told them it will take quite a bit of time before refreshments arrive. After that, expounded on sound proof quality of the doors, then deliberately closed those particular doors after them with a loud bang. Robb turned to her and smiled widely, before pulling her into his lap. Hermione smiled at him involuntarily. What can she do? Her husband, for all his glorious body, has a innocent enthusiasm to him. Surprisingly like Fang, but so much hotter.

"My! I did not know you missed me this much, husband." Hermione said teasingly, pecking at his lips.

"How could I not miss such a beautiful woman, My lady? No one can measure up to you. I confess, I am spoiled for life now." Robb answered back, equally teasingly, catching her lips in a kiss.

"Really? Not even Jeyne Westerling?" Hermione couldn't resist.

After all, the girl rubbed her the wrong way is half the reason she entered this marriage.

Robb made a disgusted face at the name. It resembled the faces little kids pull when they need to have medicine. She burst out laughing looking at him.

"It's not funny." Robb grumbled at her.

"Whatever did she do now?" Hermione asked him with laughter still in her eyes.

"She would not leave me alone. Have some tea, Robb. Will you accompany me to a walk, your grace.. She had the gall to suggest that you are a witch and I am bewitched." Robb expounded, still holding her on his lap.

"I am a witch. However, I did not bewitch you. You did that all on your own." Hermione told him between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked pulling back from her.

Hermione started unlacing his breeches.

"Can we talk about that after we finish what we are doing?" she asked, undoing her corset.

Robb stared at her hands for a moment. Then his blazing eyes met her. He responded by kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Their love making slowly dwindled into slow kisses, even so, Robb did not quite let go of her. It is almost cute in way. He is behaving almost like a kid with abandonment complex. Hermione adjusted her arms around him. They both laid there, basking in each other's presence for a moment.

"What is it about you being a witch?" he asked curiously.

"Will you keep my secret, Robb stark?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." he answered back.

"Do you promise not to ask me to use my magic towards causes I don't believe in?" she asked.

Robb hesitated.

"I promise." he answered after a while, determinedly.

"Do you promise not to tell of my magic to another who does not know of it? Under the pain of death?" she asked again.

Robb chuckled at that.

"I am serious." Hermione added.

At her tone, Robb became serious as well.

"I promise, my queen." he answered back.

"I am a witch." she said simply.

Robb stared at her. Hermione stared back. Robb blinked. Hermione blinked.

"That's it?" He asked her doubtfully.

Hermione smiled at him. She snapped her wrist, causing her wand to appear in her hands.

Robb gasped.

"Glacio" she murmured.

Frost formed on walls of the room slowly spreading onto all surfaces in the room. Eventually, it reached their bed.

Robb removed a hand from Hermione's waist to run his hand on the frost on sofa's edge. He looked longingly at the ice for a moment, it is almost heart breaking. Then he recovered.

"Answer me truthfully. You are not dying, are you?" he asked.

Hermione blinked at the non-sequitur. He looked to be bracing himself for the answer.

"No. I am not." Hermione answered.

Robb's eyes lit up with genuine relief at her answer. He leaned in, kissing her chastely on her lips. The kiss itself is quite chaste, yet, it felt so much more intimate.

"Promise me you will not die before me." Robb asked next.

"Robb.." she choked up, unable to answer. How could she? She knew how wars went. How easy it is for a person to die. Death seems to find people when they least expect it to.

"Please, my lady." Robb implored, his voice hoarse.

"I can not promise you that. No one can promise you that. Death comes for everyone when it's time. However, I will promise I will do everything in my power to stay alive." Hermione answered back.

Robb nodded, engulfing her in a hug again. They stayed in each other's embrace, basking in the warmth for a moment.

* * *

"So what else can you do?" Robb asked, as he wolfed down the stew and bread at alarming rate.

Hermione thought it's impossible to eat faster than Ron while having perfect table manners. Yet, her husband seemed to be achieving this impossible task. If it did not happen right in front of her eyes, she would never believe such a thing possible at all. The servants all smiled indulgently at Robb as they refilled his bowl for the fourth time. She could only imagine the tales they will tell of to day to others. Already, quite a few of older women teased her, saying with the way Robb Stark is going, it is nigh impossible if she isn't already with a child. Hermione believed that just might be true, given she did not use any contraceptives.

"Many things, Robb. I need you to understand though, magic is not might." she answered.

They went for a walk to godswood once they finished their dinner. The girls giggled, men gave them knowing looks and few brave souls even howled at both of them. It seemed entire world is aware of their activities. Hermione thanked gods for her magical foundation, otherwise, her face would have looked like a tomato by now. Robb did what he could to look icy and apathetic, but he is in much too good humor to keep it up for long. He only half heartedly glared at his friends when they whistled at their sight, as soon as one of them winked at him gesturing towards her, he broke into a grin. There's no helping it after that. Even so, they were given privacy , if you can call being surrounded by ten guards all within twenty paces having privacy.

As they took their seat at the base of heart tree, Hermione cast 'muffliato' around themselves.

"What does it do?" Robb is immediately curious.

"Stops people from over hearing us." Hermione answered.

Robb nodded his head in understanding. Before he can jump to next question, Hermione interrupted him.

"What are your plans now? For war?" Hermione asked.

Robb's face darkened at that.

"I have to ally with Renly. With our combined forces, we can easily crush Lannisters." Robb answered back.

"From what I hear, Renly declared himself a king of seven kingdoms. Of which, you are annexing two. Do you think he will ally with you easily?" Hermione asked gently.

"What will you have me do, Hermione? My bannermen will not abide a retreat now. What of Sansa and Arya? You expect me to leave them to tender mercies of Lannisters?" he asked angrily.

Hermione leaned back gracefully. His anger slowly ebbed away.

"You know something."

"What will you do, if Lannisters do not have your sisters any more?" she asked him.

Robb stopped in his tracks. He evaluated her expression carefully.

"Speak in plain words, my lady." his voice is practically glacial.

"Lannisters never had Arya in the first place, your grace." Hermione answered.

Robb stayed silent for a moment, then he swore. Hermione waited for him to calm down.

"What of Sansa?" he asked trepidant.

"In due time, your grace. I would first hear what you think being a king means." Hermione asked.

"I can command you to answer, Hermione." Robb said threateningly.

"You don't quite know me if you think that works on me, your grace." Hermione answered icily.

Robb deflated at that.

"I don't know. I was raised to be a lord. Protect my people, provide justice to them. I never wanted to be a king." he answered dolefully.

"Protect the people. that is the duty of the king, first and foremost, your grace." Hermione told him.

"How could I promise to protect the people, if I can't even get justice for my own father, Hermione?" Robb asked.

"What do you think your men are fighting for, Robb?" she asked him seriously.

"Honor? Duty? Justice? Vengeance? " he is becoming angrier by the second, then all of a sudden he turned sad.

"Family?" he finished, with a hint of regret on his face.

"Death." Hermione added for him.

His eyes snapped to hers furiously at that.

"At their core, all fights are fought to protect something, Robb. When men have nothing to protect, they fight only for death. An army that has death as it's goal is never wins in the end." Hermione said.

Robb looked shocked at her words, as if he is realizing them for the first time.

"Our words are 'winter is coming'. I read winter hits north hardest and strongest. Come winter, when your people are starving, whom will you punish for their plight? I hear crops are going to waste in north. Food, that could feed our army now, feed our people come winter. Ironborn ravaging through our lands. Raping sisters, mothers and daughters of men in your army. What of the justice owed to them? What of protection owed to them?" Hermione stopped there, to get her breath. No, she can not get emotional at this point.

Robb's expression is frozen over. She could not read a single thing from it. Gone was the boy who is ecstatic with her return, all he is now is the king. Hermione marveled at his ability to maintain that expression. They remained silent, their gaze locked on each other, each trying to measure the other.

"Is Sansa safe?" Robb asked seriously.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Robb let out a breath.

"You want something from me, for disclosing Sansa's location." Robb surmised correctly.

"Not just that, though I do want some thing from you. As soon as we reveal we have Sansa, I am sure marriage offers for her will start flowing in. It is best for her to recuperate from her ordeal at kingslanding in peace." Hermione answered.

"What did they do to her?" he asked angrily.

"Perhaps she will tell you, in time." Hermione answered.

Robb just nodded in answer.

"You still haven't told me what you want." he prodded her lightly.

"I want Jaime Lannister to be released into my custody. Then we will offer our terms and go north. I will even get arya out of her marriage arrangement." Hermione said, putting up a hand when Robb looked like he is about to protest.

"How will you ensure he stays your prisoner?" he asked doubtfully.

Hermione just glanced meaningfully at her arm.

"I want to know where Sansa is, and a promise you will do everything in your power to find Arya." Robb answered.

"You have a deal, husband." Hermione said, leaning forward to peck him on the cheek.

"I can do one better actually. I can take you to meet Sansa." she added.

Robb lighted up at her words.

"Really? How? Is she here? Sansa is awful at lying and hiding though." he caught himself before he can ramble on.

* * *

Robb is literally chomping at the bit by the time night came. Hermione told him under no uncertain terms they can not go during the morning. It attracts too much attention. So, as soon as it is hour of rabbit, they snuck into their room. Hermione opened the windows and held Robb's hands. She told him to count to three, promptly apparated on two.

To his credit, Robb did not puke nor did he make the motions. He truly is made of sterner stuff. He did look a bit queasy though. Sansa was sitting outside in a gazebo, watching Brienne and Hound beat the shit out of each other. They stopped sparring and both held their swords at the ready. Even Sansa put aside her embroidery, looked ready to bolt away, that is, until she saw who it is.

Robb had eyes only for his sister, and he caught her half way running as she flew into his arms. Hermione watched on with a smile, as both brother and sister greeted each other enthusiastically. Sansa curtsied to her when she noticed her. Lady Catelyn stumbled out of the tree hole with a dazed expression and her bloody hands grasping the crystal ball tightly. Hermione is starting to think that crystal ball came with some kind of curse, but it has cleared as she laid her eyes on Hermione.

"You traitor." she screamed as she lunged at her.

It is only because of Sandor and Brienne's quick reaction Lady Stark did not reach her.

Catelyn struggled in the hands of two sworn swords, before going slack and reaching for her crystal ball once more. Her wrists are bleeding.

Robb looked in horror at his Lady mother.

"Mother!" he gasped, as he moved forward, forcing her wrists up.

Lady Catelyn shrugged off Robb's hold, and has wrapped her arms protectively against the crystal ball.

"My lady" Hermione called out to her in a small voice.

The gaze directed at her couldn't be colder. What ever did she do? Her confusion must have shown in her face, it seemed to prompt Catelyn to make some kind of decision. Just like that, she became Catelyn Stark, Mother of Robb and Sansa. Warmth flooded back into her eyes, along with authority she held over her children. Yet, there is something different as well. Something, Hermione only recognized in retrospect. It is loss. The feeling of utter total loss, like the one she has seen on Harry's face when he lost Sirius.

"I wish we could sit here and spend our time talking of simple things, but time is of essence. I need to speak to you both. Now." she said, directing Hermione and Robb towards the tent.

Robb followed her looking concerned, while Hermione started healing Lady Stark's hands as soon as she took a seat. All the people at the table watched fascinated as the cuts healed on Lady Stark's hands. Brienne, Hound and even Sansa did not look surprised at the wounds on Lady Stark's hands. It is only Robb who looked murderous, and his anger went only up when he noticed everyone else at the table is nonplussed.

"Calm down Robb." Lady Catelyn said, running a hand gently over his arm.

All Robb could say is a single word. Yet, it resounded in the little dining hall louder than a fog horn.

"Explain."


End file.
